


Special Surprise

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco reveals a special surprise that awaits his wife.





	Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I am beyond nervous about posting this Dramione drabble today. I don't think I need to say why. Most people probably know what's going on in the fandom right now. This is not an opinion piece. It's a fun and fluffy drabble for the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge that we're hosting over at Melting Pot on Facebook. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have written Dramione today, but the challenge was the Ship You Have Written The Most and unfortunately for me, that is Dramione. I hope that this makes you smile. Dramione was one of the first ships I ever wrote for, and while I do not plan to write anything more than the occasional drabble for them, they will always hold a special place in my heart. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was not beta or alpha read. Any mistakes you find are my own. Do not point them out. I'll eventually get this beta read. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Four: The ship you have written the most

"Honestly, Draco," Hermione huffed from where she was still sitting in bed. "I think your addiction is far worse than my own."

"And what addiction is that?" Draco inquired, turning around to quirk an eyebrow at his wife.

"Your hair. You've been fiddling with it in that mirror for over ten minutes," Hermione explained casually, somehow managing to keep the grin from her lips as she sipped her tea.

He gave her an exasperated sigh before moving forward and settling himself on the side of the bed. "I'm going to choose to ignore that comment since today is your special day."

Setting aside her tea on the nightstand, Hermione reached forward and patted Draco on the knee. "It  _is_ my special day, isn't it?" She was grinning stupidly now, and Draco returned the smile.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss to her lips and then laid his hand over her rounded stomach. At eight months pregnant, Draco felt that Hermione had never looked more beautiful, even if she often disagreed. Rubbing his hand over her belly, he glanced up and met her warm gaze.

"My mother has a wonderful baby shower planned for you…" He trailed off, wondering how best to tell Hermione of the surprise his mother had planned for this morning.

Hermione immediately went on alert. "What are you not telling me, Draco Malfoy?" She latched onto his hand, holding him there so he couldn't make an escape.

"Well, my mother sent an owl this morning. She's planned a brunch in your honor before the shower begins. It's going to be you, her, and a few of the other Slytherin ladies."

Mouth dropping open, Hermione found herself in utter shock. No one had told her anything about a brunch which was why she was still curled up in bed with the paper and her tea. "Draco! I'm going to have to rush to get ready! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You were enjoying your tea. I didn't want to disturb you," Draco replied with a smirk. "Now, i've got to go," he added, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You can't leave me in this vulnerable state! Please," she begged, grabbing for Draco's retreating form, but he was quick to slink out of her reach. "Please come back to me!"

"Sorry, love," Draco teased, straightening his shirt and carding his hand through his hair one last time. "You're on your own with this one. I'll see you at the party later. Have fun!" He grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and made quickly for the door.

"I can't do this without you," Hermione tried one last time to get Draco to save her sorry arse from having to spend the morning with his mother and the other Slytherin women her age. "You know how I am around Pansy and the others!"

"You'll be fine. A lion amongst the snakes!" With a final, cheeky wave, Draco left the bedroom to meet up with his father, closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't meant to be like this!" Hermione pleaded, throwing her pillow at the closed door. She could hear Draco laughing all the way down the hall and had to bite back her own grin.

She loved that she and Draco could still be so playful with one another, even when he was throwing her into the snakepit. With one final shake of her head, Hermione tossed back the covers and wiggled her pregnant self from the bed. No reason to delay the inevitable. Besides, she would make Draco pay for this special surprise in her own time.


End file.
